Asuka Sakamoto/Tropes
This page lists tropes that fit or closely relate to Asuka Sakamoto. *'Action Girl' *'Adorably Evil Minions:' Subverted. Although Yusuke Saruwatari and Rika Nakamura serve as her henchmen, they are far from the faceless mooks you'll see regularly... and they're far from disposable, in their on way. *'Affably Evil:' Despite being a grade-A criminal, Asuka seems to have a cheery and optimistic attitude like any other normal person, even after she's done killing a heap of gunmen. *'Authority Equals Asskicking:' She's the head of her team, and a pretty skilled combatant at that. **'Asskicking Equals Authority:' Angelika hired Asuka because of her masterful skills and expertise. *'Anti-Villain': Type IV. *'Badass' **'Badass Normal:' She served as the mentor for one of the most notorious criminal leaders in the Soul Society, goaded one of the more powerful Dragons of the Inner Circle into taking her seriously, - and she's just a regular Soul. With a sword style. **'Badass Teacher' *'Berserk Button:' We believe Shinshin might have pressed this, although we don't know what it actually was yet. *'Benevolent Boss' *'Big Damn Heroes:' Makes an entrance along with Shinji Konno, Genesis Holmes, and Shou Yoshizawa. *'Blood Knight:' Played with. Though she enjoys combat and doesn't mind getting her hands dirty, she only does so because it allows her to test her skills and keep them fresh. *'Cool Big Sis:' To Rika Nakamura. *'Even Evil Has Loved Ones:' Shinshin is her adoptive son, and they reconcile after their fight. *'Evil Laugh:' Asuka pulls off one of these when Shinshin challenges her for superiority. *'The Family That Slays Together:' The Raven House of the Sakamoto Clan is taught the ways of being a "blade" for the clan itself to use - and that includes teaching children killing those considered to be "heathens" and enemies of the clan itself. She seems to be diverted from this, though. *'Friendly Enemy:' To the extent of casually chatting with a prisoner who's been let outside of the cage. *'The Heart' *'Hot Mom:' To Shinshin. *'Lady of War' *'Lawful Evil:' Type II. *'Living With The Villain:' Sakura's the one living with her, in a manner of speaking. *'Mind Rape:' Yashin became dangerously close to breaking Asuka, and might have done so had Kenja Kodai not pulled her out of the fire. *'A Mother To Her Men:' Moreso than Angelika. *'Nerves of Steel:' Boy howdy, especially considering that her own personal sword style requires her to keep a calm and eased edge to her person. *'Noble Demon' *'Not So Harmless:' She seemed real damn ready to kill what she considered to be her former son in their duel. *'Older Than They Look:' Don't be ashamed for thinking that Asuka's in her 20's or 30's. She's actually in her 40's. *'Parent Substitute:' Not only did she tutor Shinshin Fuuten, she also served as his mother surrogate. It worked well... for a while, anyway. *'Petite Pride:' Asuka sees having a lack of "assets" as a very huge benefit. *'Reasonable Authority Figure' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Asuka seems to be Red while Angelika takes on Blue. *'Socialite:' She's a member of Dove House (which is the kingpin of the Rukongai), is rather rich (though she usually uses her expenses to help out the citizens of the Rukongai) and she's very friendly. *'Straight Edge Evil' *'Team Mom:' For Gamma Team. *'They Look Just Like Everyone Else:' Asuka's kimono makes her look more like an ordinary civilian of the Rukongai more than a mercenary-for-hire. *'This Cannot Be!:' After her effort to thwart Yashin's mind-bending fails. *'Villainous Friendship:' To Angelika. *'Worthy Opponent:' She may or may not be this to Yashin, considering how she was able to actually force him into taking her seriously.